A large number of electrical/electronic/electronic devices/terminal blocks such as circuit breakers and industrial control equipment may be detachably mounted on a DIN rail. Most of the electrical/electronic devices are provided with a variety of latching arrangements for facilitating detachably mounting of the electrical/electronic devices onto the DIN rail. Specifically, most of such electrical/electronic devices are provided with two guide ways and two substantially planer steady tabs for facilitating mounting of the electrical/electronic devices onto the DIN rail. The concept of detachably mounting the DIN rail makes possible a compact, organized arrangement of terminal blocks and other DIN rail mount components. Such an arrangement of mounting of the electrical/electronic devices onto the DIN rail not only gives the appearance of quality, but also saves time and space, enhances design capabilities and provides a centralized connect-disconnect area. At the same time, the DIN concept allows designers to take advantage of constant advances in terminal block technology. More particularly, the DIN rail components do more than terminating wires. However, detachably mounting of the electrical/electronic devices onto the DIN rail is complicated. Various connectors and latching arrangements are known in the prior art for detachably mounting the DIN rail terminal blocks/electrical/electronic devices onto the DIN rail. Such latching arrangements may either be secured to the DIN rail or may be associated with the electrical/electronic devices to be mounted on the DIN rail.
However, most of the connectors and latching arrangements for detachably securing the DIN rail terminal blocks/electrical/electronic devices onto the DIN rail that are known in the prior art are expensive and fails to prevent unintended disengagement of the terminal blocks/electrical/electronic devices from the DIN rail.
Accordingly, there is a need for a latching arrangement that assuredly mounts the DIN rail terminal blocks/electrical/electronic devices onto the DIN rail, while permitting intentional removal of the DIN rail terminal blocks/connector from the DIN rail. Further, there is a need for a latching arrangement that prevents unintended disengagement of the DIN rail terminal blocks/connector from the DIN rail. Still further, there is a need for a latching arrangement for detachably mounting the electrical/electronic devices onto the DIN rail that is simple and convenient to use. Further, there is a need for a latching arrangement that involves fewer number of moving parts and accordingly is less prone to failures and requires less maintenance.